A Race From an Ancient Time
by Siryn Tigress
Summary: I rate this M for future chapters. Kaillie is not of this world. but when she runs into a Troll Rogue names Kazilo she gains an instant friend. Discontinued
1. Kaillie meets Kazilo

A Race From an Ancient Time

By: Starwolf Magic

Disclaimer: Damn you Blizzard! I wanna own Warcraft! cries As it is I don't. Bah. Oh well. Please forgive this crazy idea of mine. All flames will be gathered and promptly laughed at. Thank you. ENJOY!

Night had fallen. In the small town of South Shore, in Hillsbrad, guards switched their posts and people slept... for once. As most people knew, the Hillsbrad Foothills was a constant battle zone between the Alliance and Horde. This night however was different. Both sides had suffered great losses and took a break from the war. A large bird flew overhead and dropped a small creature into the sleeping town. A passing guard stopped and picked it up. It was a silver color, and soft to the touch. Even through his armor, the guard could feel the softness of the small creature's fur. He studied the small animal closely. The silver fur shined in the moon light. It was a fox. a creature long since dead to this world. However, the one thing he didn't notice was the tiny tusks curling upwards that stuck out of it's maw.

He took it to his home, his shift was over, and set it in a basket by his bed. "Good night little creature. You'll make a good pet for my boy in the morning." he yawned. In the basket the fox opened it's sapphire blue eyes and glared at the man. It hopped onto the bed ever so gently and gracefully as to not wake the sleeping human. It hissed in the human's ear, "Thank you for taking me in... but I refuse to be a slave to humans again!" It put it's maw to the man's lips. The man's eyes snapped open as the fox moved it's maw away from the man. He tries to scream as the small fox changed into a Troll sized fox girl dressed like a rogue. His voice was gone, and the more he screamed the more frustrated he became.

The moon shown through the window as the human spied her tusks. The fox girl had a murderous look in her eyes as she drew a dagger from her belt. She spoke to the human in the common tongue. "Be lucky that you have a child, human. Other wise I'd slay you here and now" she hissed, "I am leaving here. Once I have gotten away from this place I'll release your voice. Till then you can't speak or talk or scream for help." She leaped from the bed to the window. She vanished before his eyes, as she leaped from the window to the ground. He went to the window to see where she was but to no avail. She was gone.

Quickly in stealth, the fox girl ran through the streets of South Shore. She was almost to Tarren Mill when she let out a howl. A tiny ball of light zoomed out of her maw and raced to South Shore. She slowed down to a walk as a group of Deathknights approached her. The five undead stopped and looked at her. Thinking she was some odd combo of a Troll and a Tauren they passed by her. Confused she kept walking. Unconsciously, she fiddled with her right tusk. It was a habit of hers. A nervous habit at that. She walked like a female tauren but stood as tall as a male troll. Her hands and tusks didn't help either. She passed by Tarren Mill and kept walking.

As she passed by a field she spotted a troll surounded by several spiders, lions, and bears. He was fighting a loosing battle. or so she thought. One by one the monsters fell to his blades. As the last one fell the Troll was weakened from the fight. He failed to see the Night Elf rogue behind him. The fox girl struck first. She charged the elf like she was a warrior. The stunned elf looked at her in shock. Drawing her blades, she proceeded to teach the elf a leasson. He took off quickly heading to South Shore. Turning to the troll that sat on the ground eating, she cast a spell on him and he was healed to full health.

"Tank you. You be very kind to be helpin me." said the troll looking up at her. he had watched the entire battle.

"Any time, friend. I hate Night Elves." she replied.

"Aye. I be called Kazilo. Who you be?"

"Kaillie." She sat down next to him as he started a fire. He started to cook some meat and gave her some. She smiled at him and took the food with a greatfull thanks. The two sat in silence as they ate. Finaly Kazilo looked over at her.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Kitsune... well half anyway."

"A Kitsune! How? Dey died out long ago!"

She looked down at the fire. Her eyes grew intence as she gazed at it. Finaly she spoke. "I am not of this world. I was tossed through a portal and landed outside of Stormwind. Thankfully I was in my travel form. I was starting to run from the humans when i was captured by a Roc and dropped in South Shore." she left out the human that she showed mercy too.

He nodded hanging on every word. "If you be half Kitsune, what be da other half?"

"Troll" she spat the word like a curse. Her eyes darkened and the fire seemed to shrink in her gaze. "The Trolls of my world were large, ugly, bulky, vile creatures..." her lips curled into a snarl as she gazed at the fire. The fire grew suddenly, light flickering and making her tusks and his seem sharper than they were. He flinched slightly as she described the trolls she knew. Her hands balled up into fists. It was odvious she didn't want to offend him nor continue with her story. He changed the subject.

"So... where you be headded to?" He let out a beath that he never knew he took and she vizably calmed down. Her features became calm. She looked at him.

"Everywhere, and nowhere."

"I don't understand."

"I'm a wanderer. I have no direction. I have no destination. I will go where I am needed."

"Den... May I join you? A rogue can be handy at times." he grined at her. She smiled back at him.

"I'd be honored." she replied. 


	2. The journey starts

A Race From an Ancient Time

By: Starwolf Magic

Disclaimer: Please see the disclaimer on the first chapter. It still applies.

Kaillie was curled up in her travel form and leaning againsed Kazilo's back as they slept in the Inn of Tarren Mill. She yawned and stretched out as she stood up. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she hopped off the bed and wandered out of the room. Slowly walking down the stairs, Kaillie was still grogy from the sleep. Her tail durg on the ground and she headed out the door of the Inn and into the stail air of the land. This woke her up compleatly. Shaking out her fur and then turning to the inn, she lept up and onto the roof and sat there. Silently she watched the people of the town.

Kazilo shivered as the warmth from his back was removed. He stired and finaly woke up. Noting that his companion was gone, he stretched out and looked around. Yawning, he got out of bed. He move slowly towards the stairs and down them. It was odvious that he didn't want to be awake just yet. He walked out of the inn and stretched up to his full height and then slouched down again. Rubing the sleep out of his eyes, he was greeted by an undead mage. The two grined at each other.

"You still here I see." Came the raspy voice of the mage. Kaillie peered down at them curiously.

"Aye. I still be here, Gawn. What you be up to?"

"I'm here for the next raid of South Shore. You going to it?"

"No I be leaving soon. Once I find my companion... Now where did she get to?" the troll started to look around curiously. The mage grined at him.

"A lady actualy wants you along?"

"Dat a problem?"

"For her it is. Lets hope she has alot of willpower to resist you and your... how should i put this... advances."

"I'll have you know I have no intention of adancing on her. Besides.. Her taste might not turn to trolls... she might like undead..." he grined at Gawn. The mage grined and glared at the rogue. Kaillie smiled at them both and then decided that this was her que to show herself.

Jumping off the roof of the inn, Kaillie landed weightlessly on Kazilo's shoulder and startled the rogue and mage. She flicked her tail as she gazed at the mage curiously. The mage in turn looked at her curiously. "Hello." Kaillie stated with a smile. Her tuskes bobing up and down as she spoke. Gawn nodded to her and then turned his eyes to Kazilo.

"Well, my friend I am off to the raid. I'll see you later." His eyes locked with her's. "You keep an eye on him and don't let him flirt with every female he sees." And with that said the mage turned and left. Kazilo glared at his retreating back.

"So you'r a flirt, huh? This will be an interesting journey." She remarked.

"Shut up." the rogue muttered darkly.

She watched him avert his eyes away from her's and she grined. She licked his cheek and jumped off his shoulder. Once on the ground she started to prance out of the town. His eyes wide, Kazilo watched her go as his mind spun. 'Why did she do that?' he wondered. slowly he started to follow her. 


End file.
